


home

by Ffwydriad



Series: future tense [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beauregard Lionett-centric, Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, POV Beauregard Lionett, Post-Canon, and so do the rest of the m9 i guess, beauregard deserves a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: a possible future





	home

At the start of Duscar, Beauregard makes her way south. 

She takes it on foot, with only a small bag, her staff, and some pocket bacon. She doesn’t need the bacon - she doesn’t need food at all - but it’s a comfort she’d rather not give up. 

It’s dangerous travel, especially alone, but she’s sneaky enough most things don’t bother her, fast enough that the ones who do can’t catch her, and tough enough that she tends to be the scariest thing for miles. 

She stops in with Caduceus, at the Blooming Grove, drinks his tea and spends the night. They catch up, and reminisce, and she promises that she’ll be careful, promises that she’ll see him next year.

And then, she breathes in, and steadies herself, makes sure her coat is flipped to the cobalt blue, and she enters the Empire. 

It might be quicker to cut across the wilds, but she follows the road. She doesn’t need to worry about anything in the Empire - the most dangerous things around are people, and people stopped scaring her a long time ago. But sometimes she’ll come across other people in trouble, and she’ll take the time to help. Leaving the world a better place than she found it. 

She sits next to a slowly growing old tree, and she patches up an old coat run ragged by age and weather, spends the day meditating. She pulls out a deck of tarot cards, and gives herself a reading, and if she talks to the empty air, well, she does that all the time, when travelling alone, so who can really judge her?

A night in Hupperdook, where she checks in on Kiri, who’s growing so quickly, and outdrinks an entire bar to maintain her forever champion title, which is about enough that she can start feeling a little bit drunk, a feeling she gets only one or two other times a year. 

Then down to Felderwin, where she checks in on Veth, and they catch up, and she shares how Kiri’s doing, and how Caduceus is, and the eat a good long meal together, the only thing save bacon she’s eaten on the whole journey. 

She loops down to Allfield, and bugs Bryce, who takes her teasing, and then she heads up to Zadash. 

By then, it’s the end of Duscar, and she spends the turn in years in council. It’s still hard to get used to, even after all this time, but the Cobalt Soul listens to what she says, and sometimes, they even act on it. And each year, after they’ve discussed how the world has changed and what they need to do, she’ll be asked to stay. To keep advising, to help in their missions. To be one of the heads, permanently.

“Is it the end of the world?” she asks. 

It isn’t. Because if it was the end of the world, she’d know by now. Someone would’ve called earlier. 

So she steps into the teleportation circle, and she heads home. 

Home isn’t something she had for a long time. It stopped being in Kamordah long before she left. For a while, it was on the road, and for a little bit of time, it was Rosohna. Now, home is a lot of little places, spread out wide and far. 

It’s in Felderwin, and Hupperdook, and the Blooming Grove, and all across the Empire and Xhorhas and beyond. It’s in a grave that’s starting to turn into a shrine, and it’s a collection of tiny sprung up temples scattered across the planes. It’s by the sides of people travelling, and by those who have decided to stay in one place. 

But mostly, home is in Uthodern. 

Sometimes when she gets back to the cozy little house, she’ll find people waiting. Sometimes it’ll be Fjord and Yasha, taking a rest from their wanderings, maybe to ask for help on something truly impressive or maybe just to take a break and catch up. Sometimes it will even be Jester, teleported in from who-knows-where and crashing on their couch with a bunch of cupcakes and tales so wild that even Beau’s not sure if she believes them. Sometimes it will be any other number of people who’ve made their way up North, or friends in the city proper. 

Mostly, though, it’ll be Reani waiting, free of missions and trouble-causing. And she’ll greet her girlfriend with a kiss, and they’ll catch up, on what she’s missed in the month she’s been away, on what’s been happening in the world and what’s been happening at home. 

And then, they’ll go cause some more trouble, in the name of good, because even though this probably counts as her retirement, some things never change. 

It’s good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> me: beau/reani is cute but it's just a one-night stand bc that's how beau rolls  
me: ok but beau stays in uthodern post-canon and they become superhero girlfriends
> 
> where's caleb? i wrote a future fic for him already, so feel free to take that as what's up with him or not.


End file.
